Talk:Legacy of Kain Wiki
Just found this Wiki by accident and I must say.. EXCELLENT JOB!!! =) - F.M. - April/2010 Has everyone given up on this wiki? It's a shame because Legacy of Kain is a great series I hope not. I also agree that Legacy of Kain is a great series and that this wikia for it is fantastic. Truly a wonderful contribution to the series. No matter what, lets try and keep this place going for all the fans and possible future ones. Making sure that the information is clear, true and detailed. Thank to all those who created and and contributed to it. 12:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? I think most LOK fan community despairs of this wikia. I've tried to get you some help from the various LOK forums, but they're also less-than-impressed; It's full of speculation, fan fiction, inconsistencies, mis-spellings and frankly there's a lot of bullshit. If you're going to do a wikia at least ensure it's accurate. There are already LOK websites that deal accurately with the information: Nosgoth.net , www.thelostworlds.net and the LOK community's own encyclopedia www.dark-chronicle.co.uk (which is down at the moment for a change of web host) are generally considered to be the first stops. Sort it out people!!! 19:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I just discovered the wiki and think its a good thing. Wiki's deal more indepth with the topic than fan sites, but it is hard work, and if no one contributes wisdom to this site, it won't turn out good. So instead of talking I am working my way through this wiki in my spare time, to make it a place to return to!!! Grave Blashyrkh Suggestions Hello! I am Kirkburn, and I help out Wikia with their gaming wikis. If you are new to creating wikis I have created a short personal guide which you can find linked on my user page. Much more information can be found in Wikia's Category:Help! I notice that there are few contributers to the site at the moment - I'm sure you would agree that you need more helpers. If you know of places to publicize the site (like forums) I recommend you let them know that everyone is welcome to help :) Please feel free to ask me any questions you have on my Wikia User talk:Kirkburn page. Kirkburn (talk) 19:16, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah iv'e added two new pages but dont no how to display them in the all pages catorgary User:Captain-One Circle of Nine Ancient vampires oh yeah are there character inbox's for difrent species just wondering cause i cant figure it out User:Captain-One Background I've been gone for a while from the wiki, and I have to say, the background is awesome. Ezio Auditore 23:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Soul Reaver: Genocide (Fan made game; your thoughts?) This is a game made possible by the software "RPG Maker VX Ace" and designed by a fan. It is unofficial and in no way connected to Square Enix. However, if there are those out there who are wanting a new game for the series, I provide you this one (link below). It plays like an RPG from a Super Nintendo era, but the storyline still has the same atmosphere. I created it with the intention of reviving interest in the original series. If this post is in the wrong location, or if this does not comply with this wiki's rules and regulations, I apologize and will gladly move it to the correct location (or remove it entirely if needed). http://unofficialloksoulreavergamegenocide.weebly.com/ Justin Blasdel (talk) 04:26, March 30, 2016 (UTC)Justin Blasdel